Janelle's Survivor: Aruba
Survivor: Aruba is the fifth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on May 30, 2013. The season featured 16 castaways. For the first time in the series the "Back to Basics" format was introduced, meaning the whole season there were no twists or tribal swaps, just 16 contestants playing the game of Survivor. There were two tribes: Bataya, wearing cyan-blue colored buffs, and Madiki, wearing pale-orange type colored buffs. Bataya translated in Papiamentu as "Battle". Papiamento is the main language of Arubans as well as Dutch. Madiki was named after Madiki, Aruba, a village which sits upon the west coast of the island. The name also comes from the Latin word Madilicka which means "small majestic land". On Day 6, the tribes merged and became Arashi, the name being chosen by LeQuisha named after a beach in Aruba. The merged tribe wore lime-green colored buffs. In the end, LeQuisha was crowned the winner over Rafael in a 5-2 vote. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Shawn during a tie-breaker vote. JG played the Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Bataya and Madiki both volunteered to go to Tribal Council in Episode 3. Link chose to leave voluntarily during the fifth Tribal Council in Episode 4. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. JG played the Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore three vote cast against him did not count. No contestants were able to complete the challenge in Episode 12, therefore nobody went to Tribal Council with Immunity. Episode 1: "Testing the Waters" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Weary About His Allegiances" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pilfering Pirates – The tribes had to steal ten items from a boat without being tackled into the water by their teammates. The first tribe to manage to steal all ten items on their boat first won immunity. Episode 3: "Shoot All These Bitches" *'Immunity Challenge:' Matchmaker – The tribes had to work together to find tiles that matched each other on a life-size board. The first tribe to match four pairs won immunity. Episode 4: "Tribal Lines" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 5: "We Really Needed A Morale Boost" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (object, noun) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 6: "Bataya vs. Madiki" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The newly merged tribemates participated in a poll where the person with the highest percentage won the first Individual Immunity competition. Episode 7: "Cross My Fingers" *'Immunity Challenge:' Happy Hour – The players participated in an endurance challenge where they had to post once every hour. Whoever posted the most times before the deadline won immunity. Episode 8: "Keep Myself Clear of Danger" *'Immunity Challenge:' Time Out – The players had to say how long they could endure in a challenge. The person who says the fastest time will take on the challenge, where if they fail they will be eliminated, and if they pass they will advance and the person who said the slowest time will be eliminated in their place. Episode 9: "Make The Strategic Logic Choice" *'Immunity Challenge:' Karma Seeker – The players were given a number of Karma, and in order to win a point they had to find a user with or near to this amount of Karma and have the closest answer. Episode 10: "Eddie Style 'till Final Four" *'Immunity Challenge:' Chain Reaction – The contestants had to make a chain of Survivor (U.S.) contestants with the last letter of the previous name being the first letter of the next name and so on. The person to create the longest chain won immunity. Episode 11: "Extremely Frustrating" *'Immunity Challenge:' Black Jacks – The contestants had to make a chain of Survivor (U.S.) contestants with the last letter of the previous name being the first letter of the next name and so on. The person to create the longest chain won immunity. Episode 12: Finale *'Immunity Challenge:' Mission Impossible – The final four contestants had to endure several challenges, the winner being the first to complete all three challenges set. *'Immunity Challenge:' Log Jam – The person to survive the longest on their logs by posting a phrase in a 5-minute or under time limit all throughout the night, won the final immunity competition, and the ultimate decision in who gets third place. Voting history Link chose to leave voluntarily during the fifth Tribal Council in Episode 4. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. JG played the Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Trivia *''Survivor: Aruba'' was the first season not to include any twists. This format was known as "Back to Basics". *This was the first season since Survivor: Cayman Islands to have sixteen contestants. *This was the first time that both tribes volunteered to go to Tribal Council, and the second time there has been a Double Tribal. (Survivor: Tanzania) *For the second time in the show's running, a contestant had chosen to leave the show off their own back. DJ previously quit the show in Survivor: Tanzania. **This is the first time however, someone has opted to leaving just before the votes were revealed, meaning that any votes were voided and the person with the most votes remained in the game. *This is the first time a tie has occurred in three seasons, since Survivor: Cayman Islands. *For the first time, there were no winners of an Individual Immunity Necklace, due to challengers being unable to finish the challenge. This meant that nobody went to Tribal Council with safety. *Like ''Tanzania, ''the final two for this season (LeQuisha and Rafael) were highly criticized. Returning castaways Conor, JG, and Oliver returned in Survivor: All-Stars; and Shawn returned in Survivor: Pros vs. Joes. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series